Surprised
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Gwaenchana. Aku juga belum terlalu lama. Jadi, kau yang diutus menemuiku?"/ "Hyung, kenapa kau masih berdiam disana?"/ "Ya! Shindong-ah! Kenapa kau membawa Nari masuk ke dalam kamarmu?"/ "Ah, kenalkan, ini Kim Si Yon, putra sahabat Appaku. Oppa, kenalkan, mereka Eunhyuk dan Shindong."


**Genre : Brothership, Romance**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, other member and Jung Nari**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"_Gwaenchana_. Aku juga belum terlalu lama. Jadi, kau yang diutus menemuiku?"/ "_Hyung_, kenapa kau masih berdiam disana?"/ "_Ya!_ Shindong_-ah_! Kenapa kau membawa Nari masuk ke dalam kamarmu?"/ "Ah, kenalkan, ini Kim Si Yon, putra sahabat _Appa_ku. _Oppa_, kenalkan, mereka Eunhyuk dan Shindong."

**Surprised**

Seorang _yeoja_ imut terlihat tengah duduk di ruang VIP salah satu cafe yang terletak di Myeondong. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat menyesap _orange juice_ yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu tengah menanti kehadiran seseorang.

Tak lama, _yeoja_ itu terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya saat meihat orang yang ia tunggu telah datang. Sebenarnya sedikit tak menyangka jika yang akan datang menemuinya adalah orang yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya saat ini.

"_Mianhae_, Nari _Noona_, aku terlambat," ucap _namja_ tersebut.

Nari –atau Jung Nari, _yeoja_ tadi– tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku juga belum terlalu lama. Jadi, kau yang diutus menemuiku?"

_Namja_ itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Nari. Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan Nari, seorang pelayan tampak menghampiri mereka dan memberikan buku menu pada _namja_ itu. Setelah melihat-lihat sejenak menu yang ada, _namja_ itu memutuskan untuk memesan segelas _ice cappucino_. Pelayan tersebut bergegas meninggalkan meja setelah mengulangi pesanan _namja_ itu.

"Kebetulan yang sudah tidak memiliki jadwal hanya aku dan Kyuhyun, _Noona_. Lagipula, aku yakin, _Noona_ pasti tidak ingin bediskusi dengan Kyuhyun, kan?"

Nari tertawa pelan. Ucapan _namja_ di hadapannya ini memang tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia lebih memilih bicara dengan Kangin dibandingkan sosok _Magnae_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Nari masih cukup waras untuk bertatap muka _Evil_ yang dimiliki Super Junior itu.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Wook_ie_. Tapi kenapa kau tak ajak Kyuhyun_-ah_ kemari? Aku rasa selama masih ada _Hyung_nya, Kyuhyun_-ah_ cukup aman."

Ryeowook –_namja_ tadi– kembali tergelak mendengar ucapan Nari. Sepertinya sifat usil dari _Magnae_nya itu sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan orang-orang terdekat Super Junior. Yah, mengingat Kyuhyun terkadang tak memandang siapa yang akan ia jadikan korban keisengannya.

"Aku memang sengaja tak mengajaknya, _Noona_. Jadwal Kyuhyun cukup padat belakangan ini. Jadi, lebih baik dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disaat jadwalnya sedang longgar."

Nari menganggukkan kepalanya. Dari yang ia dengar dan lihat, Kyuhyun memang terlihat memiliki segudang jadwal beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _Magnae_ itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin _Noona_ bicarakan pada kami? Apa sangat penting sampai-sampai _Noona_ tak ingin Shindong _Hyung_ mengetahui hal ini?"

Nari menegakkan duduknya. Memandang Ryeowook serius walaupun masih dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Begini, Ryeowook_ie_ ―"

~ShindongDay~

Kesembilan member Super Junior terlihat mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di sekeliling ruangan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka hari itu. Mengingat mereka masih dalam rangkaian _tour_ mereka, tentu saja mereka harus terus berlatih agar dapat memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang-orang yang selama ini selalu mendukung mereka.

Heecul yang baru beberapa minggu terakhir ini bergabung kembali bersama Super Junior terlihat masih berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan koreografi dari lagu-lagu di album keenam Super Junior. Walaupun beberapa bulan ini Heechul sudah mulai aktif mengikuti latihan koreografi, tapi tetap saja, masih butuh waktu untuk Heechul menyesuaikan diri.

Dan untungnya, seluruh _dongsaeng_nya sangat membantu Heechul selama ini. Mereka dengan sabar membantu Heechul menguasai setiap koreografi yang ada. Membuat Heechul sangat bersyukur.

"Sudah jam 10 malam. Apa lebih baik kita sudahi latihan hari ini? Ini sudah cukup larut. Beberapa dari kita juga masih memiliki jadwal esok hari. Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sesaat setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Bukan karena tak menghargai Eunhyuk, hanya saja, mereka sudah terbiasa membiarkan sosok _Hyung_ tertua mereka untuk mengambil keputusan. Jadi, saat ini mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Heechul.

Heechul sendiri yang dipandang seperti itu, hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

"Menurut _Hyung_ bagaimana jika kita menyelesaikan latihan kita sekarang?" Donghae kembali mengulang pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Heechul mengangguk paham. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keseluruh _dongsaeng_nya. Wajah lelah tak dapat disembunyikan oleh mereka saat ini. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Tanpa diinginkan olehnya, saat ini terbayang dalam benaknya saat-saat mereka latihan dan Leeteuk ada di tengah mereka. Melihat wajah lelah _dongsaeng_nya, Leeteuk pasti langsung menyudahi latihan mereka hari itu. Atau minimal menghentikan latihan mereka untuk beberapa waktu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kalian sudah cukup lelah. Hari juga sudah cukup larut, kita sudahi latihan hari ini."

Kedelapan member yang lain mengangguk. Mereka bangkit dari duduk mereka dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Hanya Heechul yang masih tampak terduduk di tempatnya. Ia memandang lekat kesibukan _dongsaeng_nya. Ia menarik nafas pelan. Tidak dipungkiri, Heechul sangat merindukan saat-saat ini. Dua tahun menjalani kewajibannya, membuat Heechul sedikit kehilangan moment-moment seperti saat ini.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau masih berdiam disana?"

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara Shindong. Heechul hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia juga langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Shindong sendiri hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihat kelakuan Heechul. Sama sekali tak berubah.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan _Hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya yang tengah membereskan barang masing-masing. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat tak menemukan keberadaan Shindong diantara mereka. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tas milik Shindong masih terlihat di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Tapi kemana pemiliknya?

Donghae yang melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang aneh segera menghampiri _soulmate_nya itu. menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk untuk menyadarkan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa, Hyukk_ie_?"

"Ah, kau Donghae_-ah_. Aku sedang mencari Dong_ie_ _Hyung_. Padahal tadi aku masih melihat Dong_ie_ _Hyung_ berbincang dengan Heechul _Hyung_. Kenapa sekarang menghilang?"

Donghae tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia menjitak pelan kepala Eunhyuk.

"_Pabo_. Shindong _Hyung_ sedang ke toilet. Apa kau tak melihatnya keluar tadi?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memang sama sekali tak mengetahui kepergian Shindong.

Tak lama, Shindong terlihat muncul dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. Ia menunjukkan cengirannya saat menangkap tatapan sebal Eunhyuk. Ia tahu, Eunhyuk tadi pasti mencari dirinya. Mengingat sejak Leeteuk wamil, Eunhyuk yang mengambil alih tugas Leeteuk. Memang tidak ada _Leader_ pengganti. Tapi tentu saja mereka tetap membutuhkan seseorang yang mengemban tugas yang biasa ada di tangan Leeteuk. Dan mereka sepakat memberikan kepercayaan itu pada Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_, lain kali beritahu aku jika _Hyung_ ingin pergi," sentak Eunhyuk sebal.

"_Mianhae_, Hyukk_ie_. Aku tadi melihat kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku langsung pergi. _Mianhae_, _ne_?"

Eunhyuk mempout bibirnya. Tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Cha,_ sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Setelah sampai di dorm, langsung istirahat. Kyuhyun_ie_, jangan sentuh segala jenis _games_ mu setelah kita sampai di dorm. Besok kau ada jadwal pagi. Aku tak ingin kau terlambat karena susah dibangunkan."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Tentu saja apa yang ia lakukan mendapat hadiah jitakan pelan dari Sungmin yang ada disampingnya. Kyuhyun mendelik sebal pada Sungmin yang hanya dianggap lalu oleh Sungmin sendiri. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sungmin langsung menyeret tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyusul member yang lain.

~ShindongDay~

Shindong terlihat sedang duduk dihadapan laptopnya. Sesekali kepalanya terlihat bergerak pelan. Sepertinya Shindong tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu dari laptopnya itu. Hal itu terlihat dengan tidak sadarnya Shindong saat ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sosok _yeoja_ yang mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar Shindong itu tersenyum kecil melihat _namja_ dihadapannya. Ia sungguh merindukan _namja_ itu. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Walau terkadang ia merasa iri dengan orang lain, tapi ia sangat menyadari kesibukan Shindong. Ia sangat memaklumi hal tersebut.

"_Oppa_," panggil _yeoja_ itu.

Shindong langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara lembut yang sangat ia kenal. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat kehadiran sosok _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Nari_-ya_? Kau – Bagaimana bisa?"

Nari tertawa pelan mendengar Shindong berucap dengan terbata. Shindong pasti sangat terkejut dengan kehadirannya di dorm Super Junior sore ini.

"_Oppa_ tak ingin memelukku?"

Tanpa ditanya dan diminta lagi, Shindong langsung menarik Nari masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Melampiaskan semua rasa rindu yang ia rasakan pada _yeoja_nya ini.

"Kenapa tak bilang jika kau akan kemari?" tanya Shindong begitu melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk _Oppa_. Aku sudah sangat merindukan _Oppa_. Tidak sengaja kemarin aku bertemu dengan Wook_ie_. Dia bilang hari ini _Oppa_ sedikit sengang."

Shindong mengangguk sambil mengacak gemas rambut Nari.

"_Jeongmal_ _bogoshippo_, _chagi_."

"_Nado_, _Oppa_. _Nado_ _bogoshippo_."

"_Mianhae_, _ne_, aku jarang me_ne_mui akhir-akhir ini."

"_Gwaenchana_, _Oppa_. Aku mengerti. _Oppa_ kan juga harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk ELF yang selalu mendukung _Oppa_ dan juga Super Junior."

Shindong kembali membawa Nari masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki _yeoja_ Jung itu. Nari merupakan sosok yang sangat pengertian. Tidak terlalu banyak menuntut padanya. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana menjadi _yeojachingu_ dari seseorang seperti Shindong.

Bukan hanya mengerti akan kesibukannya. Tapi juga mengerti dengan semua tuntutan pekerjaan yang Shindong lakukan. Ah, tidak lupa, Nari juga merupakan salah satu orang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Entah dirinya sebagai Shindong Super Junior atau sebagai Shin Dong Hee.

"_Ya!_ Shindong_-ah_! Kenapa kau membawa Nari masuk ke dalam kamarmu?"

Shindong dan Nari langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu kamar Shindong. Disana terlihat Heechul berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. Shindong yang melihat itu hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. Sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan _Hyung_nya itu.

"_Waeyo_, _Hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau membawa Nari ke kamarmu? Kau tahu, hal ini bisa menimbulkan skandal."

"_Mwo_? Kenapa seperti itu, _Hyung_? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau Nari adalah _yeojachingu_ku. ELF juga sudah mengetahunya dan mereka sangat mendukung kami berdua," balas Shindong masih tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kau juga tak pernah menunjukkan seperti apa wajah Nari, kan? Hanya kami dan juga orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui seperti apa Nari."

"Kenapa _Oppa_ terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiranku disini? Apa aku mengganggu _Oppa_?"

Nari yang sejak tadi terdiam membalas perkataan Heechul. Ia sama sekali tak merasa takut atau segan pada Heechul. Karena menurutnya kali ini Heechul sedikit keterlaluan.

"Aku? Tidak suka padamu? Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan jauh lebih cantik darimu," jawab Heechul sinis.

Shindong membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Heechul. Begitu juga dengan Nari. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, pertemuannya dengan Heechul setelah dua tahun berlalu, malah seperti ini.

"Kau memang jauh lebih cantik dari seorang _yeoja_, tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik akan hal itu, Heechul_-ssi_," balas Nari tak kalah sinis.

Shindong memandang bingung kedua orang dihadapannya yang kini tengah saling melempar _deathglare_.

"Sudahlah, _chagi_. Duduklah dulu. Biar aku yang bicara dengan Heechul _Hyung_, _ne_?"

Nari mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Shindong.

"_Hyung_, kita bicarakan ini di luar, _nde_? _Jebal_, _Hyung_."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk melanjutkan perbincangan tadi. Aku menyesal telah mendukun hubunganmy dengan _yeoja_ itu. Hanya wajahnya saja yang menarik, tapi sifatnya sangatlah buruk."

"_HYUNG_!"

Heechul mendelik tak percaya mendengar Shindong berseru dihadapannya. Selama ini hampir seluruh _dongsaeng_nya menghormati dirinya dan Leeteuk sebagai _Hyung_ tertua disana. Walau mungkin jika pada dirinya, sebagian besar _dongsaeng_nya lebih merasa takut daripada hormat.

Seruan Shindong itu cukup membuat Donghae keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat kedua _Hyung_nya saling menatap tajam.

"Kau! Kau berani membentakku?" sergah Heechul.

"_Hyung_ sudah keterlaluan. _Hyung_ tak mengenal seperti apa Nari. _Hyung_ tak berhak berkata seperti itu tentang Nari."

Donghae yang memang sama sekali tak mengerti ada masalah apa hanya menatap bingung Heechul dan Shindong.

"_Hyungdeul_, ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae. Donghae sendiri sedikit terkesiap melihat tatapan Heechul yang penuh dengan emosi. Tanpa sadar, Donghae memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur," desis Heechul.

"_Hyung_! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa kau tak melihat Donghae yang ketakutan," ucap Shindong yang melihat tubuh Donghae sedikit bergetar.

"Apa aku peduli? Bocah cengeng sepertinya hanya mampu menyulitkan saja."

Shindong baru saja akan kembali membuka mulutnya saat Heechul berjalan melangkah pergi meninggalkan dorm. Shindong hanya mampu menarik nafas melihat hal itu.

"Donghae_-ah_, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia malah melayangkan tatapan tak sukanya pada Shindong lalu melangkah meninggalkan Shindong yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"_Mianhae_ sudah membuat kacau, _Oppa_. Sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang saja," ucap Nari lirih.

Shindong dapat menangkap suara Nari yang bergetar. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah pada _yeoja_ disampingnya ini.

"_Jeongmal_ _mianhae_, _chagi_," sesal Shindong.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Oppa_. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini lebih baik kita tak perlu berhubungan lebih dulu. Aku rasa banyak hal yang perlu kita renungkan, _Oppa_. Aku pulang, _Oppa_."

"Biar kuantar?"

Nari menggeleng pelan. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Nari melangkah pelan meninggalkan Shindong.

Shindong hanya mampu memejamkan matanya melihat sosok yang sangat berharga untuknya itu menjauh. Shindong merasa sangat bersalah. Secara tak langsung ia telah melukai hati Nari.

~ShindongDay~

Sejak kejadian hari itu, hubungan Shindong dengan Heechul dan Donghae terlihat berjarak. Mereka tak pernah sekalipun terlihat bertegur sapa. Setiap kali Shindong berusaha mendekati kedua orang itu, maka dengan sengaja Heechul dan Donghae menghindar.

Tentu saja hal yang sangat mencolok itu tak luput dari perhatian member yang lain. Mereka merasa sedikit janggal dengan sikap member yang tinggal di lantai 12. Tak ada sapaan selain saat mereka tengah berada di sebuah acara. Tak ada candaan. Bahkan Shindong _modemaker_ Super Junior terlihat murung.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dorm atas? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat canggung seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?"

Shindong tersenyum pada Ryeowook sebelum menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ mungil itu.

"_Aniyo_, Ryeowook_-ah_. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin Heechul _Hyung_ dan Donghae sedang sama-sama merasa lelah."

"_Jeongmal_? Tapi hal seperti ini biasanya tidak pernah terjadi, _Hyung_. Selelah apapun kita, bukankah tidak sampai tidak mau bertegur sapa satu sama lain. Apalagi untuk Donghae yang sama sekali tidak suka sendiri."

"Aku setuju dengan Sungmin _Hyung_. Lagipula, kenapa Donghae masih mau bicara denganku sedangkan pada _Hyung_ tidak. Atau _Hyung_ sudah membuatnya marah?"

Ucapan Eunhyuk itu secara tak langsung menuduh Shindong melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat sahabat ikannya itu marah. Ditambah lagi pandangan menyelidik yang diarahkan Eunhyuk pada Shindong.

"_Ya!_ Jaga bicaramu, Hyukk_ie_!"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar gertakan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan dugaanku saja. _Hyung_ sendiri juga tahu kan seperti apa Donghae. Aku yakin, ia punya alasan sampai melakukan hal ini."

"Dan belum tentu karena Donghae punya masalah dengan Shindong _Hyung_. Pikirkan dulu ucapanmu sebelum bicara, Hyukk_ie_."

"Sudahlah, Sungmin_-ah_. Jangan seperti ini. Kenapa kalian malah seperti ini. Mungkin yang dikatakan Hyukk_ie_ benar. Kalian tenang saja, aku akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kalian kembalilah ke kamar kalian. Ini sudah larut. Aku juga akan kembali ke atas."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Shindong langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan ruang tengah dorm lantai 11 yang sejak beberapa jam ini menemani dirinya.

~ShindongDay~

"_Mianhae_ aku terlambat, _Chagi_."

"_Gwaenchana_, _Oppa_. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah meminta bertemu dengan _Oppa_ ditengah jadwal padat _Oppa_."

Sore tadi, Nari mendadak menghubungi Shindong dan mengajak bertemu di Kona Beans. Untungnya Shindong tak memiliki kesibukan apapun selain latihan mereka. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, Manager _Hyung_ memberinya izin untuk menemui Nari malam ini. Walau sedikit terlambat.

"Jadi, kenapa kau meminta bertemu malam ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Shindong memandang Nari serius. Ia sangat mengenal sosok _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini. Nari tak pernah mengajaknya bertemu secara tiba-tiba jika tidak ada suatu hal penting yang ingin _yeoja_ itu bicarakan.

Sementara itu, Nari menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya saling bertaut dibawah meja. Menandakan _yeoja_ mungil itu tengah dilanda rasa gugup dan juga takut.

"_Chagi_, _gwaenchana_?"

Shindong mendadak khawatir melihat Nari yang tak kunjung membuka suaranya. Ia hampir beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Nari ketika Nari mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Mianhae_, _Oppa_. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_," ucap Nari dengan suara bergetar.

Shindong mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Nari.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau meminta maaf seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Air mata menetes dari wajah Nari. Dadanya terasa sesak hingga sangat sulit baginya menyampaikan alasannya mengajak Shindong bertemu.

"_Oppa_, aku – aku – aku ingin – kita ―"

Nari terdiam. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dimulutnya untuk mencegah isakannya keluar. Walau sebenarnya sia-sia saja. Nari justru makin terisak. Membuat Shindong langsung menghampiri _yeoja_ itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Ssssttt. _Uljima_, _Chagi_. _Uljima_."

"Hiks ―"

Shindong mengusap pelan punggung Nari untuk menenangkan _yeoja_ itu. Sesekali Shindong mengecup puncak kepala Nari. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuk _yeoja_ yang masih bergetar di dalam pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Nari mulai sedikit tenang. Ia melepaskan dekapan Shindong padanya. Dan begitu pelukan itu terlepas, Shindong langsung saja membawa kedua tangannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Nari.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Nari hanya mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu, Shindong tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Nari lama. Nari hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang ia dapat dari Shindong.

"Jadi, sudah bisa mengatakan ada apa sebenarnya?"

Nari menarik nafas pelan. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"_Oppa_, _mianhae_. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_. Aku – aku tidak bisa me_ne_ruskan hubungan kita."

Shindong terdiam. Mencoba mencerna ucapan Nari. Setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna hal itu, ia langsung menatap Nari yang tertunduk.

"_Mwo_? Kau – kau ingin kita –," Shindong me_ne_lan ludah sebelum mengucapkan satu kata yang sama sekali tak ingin ia ucapkan, "– putus?"

Nari mengangguk pelan. Masih belum berani menatap Shindong. Ia tak ingin Shindong melihat matanya yang memerah.

"_Wae?_ Apa alasannya? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Nari langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia menggeleng kuat.

"_Aniyo_, _Oppa_. Aku masih mencintai _Oppa_. Sangat mencintai _Oppa_. Aku – aku tidak punya pilihan, _Oppa_."

Shindong tak bicara. Ia membiarkan Nari menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Sebenarnya sejak dua bulan lalu, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ meminta aku untuk meminta kepastian pada _Oppa_. Kapan _Oppa_ akan melamarku. Jika _Oppa_ tak segera melakukannya, _Appa_ berencana menjodohkanku dengan putra sahabat _Appa_. Dan kedatanganku ke dorm beberapa waktu lalu untuk menanyakan hal itu pada _Oppa_."

Nari terlihat menarik nafas pelan. Dalam benaknya kembali muncul kejadian yang terjadi di dorm saat itu.

"Tapi sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat bertanya, terjadi hal yang sangat tak terduga. Aku sadar, apa yang terjadi saat itu karena kesalahanku. Sepulang dari dorm waktu itu, aku memikirkan semuanya."

Nari menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Berusaha menahan air mata yang berlomba untuk keluar.

"Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, _Appa_ merancang pertemuan keluargaku dengan keluarga sahabat _Appa_ beberapa hari lalu. _Appa_ dan sahabatnya sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka."

Nari tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia kini menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Kenapa kau tak menolaknya?" tanya Shindong lirih.

"Hiks – aku – aku tak bisa, _Oppa_. _Mianhae_. Hiks – _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_, _Oppa_."

Shindong memejamkan matanya. Shindong merasa benar-benar terpukul mendengar hal ini. Masalah di dorm belum selesai. Dan kini ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang sangat pahit seperti ini.

Shindong menarik nafas berat setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Nari menatap Shindong dengan wajah memerah. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Shindong. Karena ia yakin, tanpa perlu menjawab pun, Shindong tahu jawabannya.

"Nari_-ya_, jawab aku."

"Tanpa aku menjawabnya, _Oppa_ pasti tahu. Aku hanya bisa bahagia berada disamping _Oppa_."

Shindong tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Nari.

"Jika memang seperti itu, kenapa kau tak berusaha menolak perjodohan itu. Aku tahu, selama kita berhubungan kau sudah terlalu sering mengalah dengan segudang kesibukanku. Dengan segala _fanservice_ yang aku berikan untuk ELF. Kau juga sudah cukup bersabar dengan hubungan ini. Dan mungkin kau sudah lelah dengan semua itu."

"_Oppa_ ~"

"Semua tidak akan ada artinya jika hanya aku sendiri yang berjuang mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku perlu dukungan darimu. Tapi jika memang kau sudah lelah, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa bahagia."

Nari terdiam. Air mata yang sudah berhenti kembali mengalir begitu mendengar ucapan Shindong. Kalimat yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Jangan sampai membuat Jung _Ahjushi_ khawatir."

Shindong beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap Nari. Setelah menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, Nari ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, _Oppa_. Aku kemari bersama dengan supir. _Mianhae_, _Oppa_. _Saranghae_. _Annyeong!_"

Shindong tak bergerak. Ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan setetes air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan mengalir.

"Shindong_-ah_, _gwaenchana_?"

Shindong mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia menatap sosok _yeoja_ yang memanggil namanya.

"In Yong _Noona_?"

~ShindongDay~

Shindong merasa sedikit lebih lega setelah mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Park In Yong. Sosok _Noona_ dari seorang Park Jung Soo itu memiliki karisma yang sama dengan adiknya. Membuat Shindong bisa merasakan kenyamanan sama seperti ketika dirinya berbincang dengan Leeteuk.

"_Aigo_, jadi seperti itu? Pantas saja Nari_-ya_ terlihat begitu kacau setelah keluar dari ruangan ini."

Shindong hanya mengangguk pelan. In Yong menatap simpati _namdongsaeng_ dihadapannya ini. Ya, semua member Super Junior memang sudah dirinya anggap seperti _namdongsaeng_nya sendiri. Sama seperti Jung Soo.

"Percayalah, jika memang Nari berjodoh denganmu, maka kalian akan tetap bersatu di depan altar suci."

Shindong tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat itu. Walau ia tahu, tujuan In Yong mengucapkan hal itu tidak lebih karena ingin menghiburnya. Tapi setidaknya ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

"_Gomawo_, _Noona_. _Mianhae_, sudah merepotkan _Noona_."

"_Gwaenchana_, _dongsaeng-ah_. Kau dan yang lain sudah seperti _dongsaeng_ku sendiri. Aku senang jika bisa membantu kalian," In Yong berucap sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Noona_ mengingatkanku pada Leeteuk _Hyung_," gumam Shindong pelan.

"Kau pasti merindukannya, _eoh_?"

Shindong mengangguk pelan. Dirinya memang sangat merindukan sosok _Hyung_ Malaikatnya itu. Bukan hanya dirinya. Tapi seluruh member Super Junior.

"Bersabarlah. Hanya tinggal satu tahun dua bulan lagi."

"_Ne_. Ah, _Noona_, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke dorm sekarang. _Gomawo_ _Noona_ sudah menemaniku."

"_Gwaenchana_. Sering-seringlah kemari jika kalian sedang sengang."

"_Ne_, _Noona_. _Annyeong!_"

In Yong mengangguk kecil. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya melihat kepergian Shindong. Melihat Shindong tidak bersemangat seperti itu, membuat In Yong sedikit aneh. Karena yang In Yong tahu, Shindong adalah sosok yang ceria.

"Cepatlah kembali, Jung Soo_-ah_. _Dongsaengdeul_mu sangat membutuhkan keberadaanmu disamping mereka," gumam In Yong.

~ShindongDay~

"Heechul _Hyung_!"

Heechul yang mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tapi begitu mengetahui jika Shindong yang memanggilnya, Heechul kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Hyung_! _Jebal_! Tunggu sebentar."

Heechul menarik nafas sebal. Sejak kemarin Shindong selalu mengekorinya. Benar-benar mengganggu.

"_Mwo_?"

Shindong mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena mengejar Heechul.

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_, _ne_? Aku tahu, aku sudah keterlaluan tempo hari. Tapi aku mohon, maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Shindong.

"Kau mengekoriku sejak kemarin hanya untuk ini?"

Shindong mengangguk.

"_Aigo_, kau benar-benar menggangguku untuk hal yang tidak penting. Memang siapa yang marah padamu, hah?"

Shindong mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bukankah Heechul _Hyung_ marah padaku?"

Heechul memijat pelipisnya. Sakit kepala ia lama-lama menghadapi sikap Shindong.

"_Ya!_ _Pabo_! Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku, _eoh_? Masih tidak mengerti juga. Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan."

Shindong mengusap tengkuknya. Benar-benar tak mengerti dengan _Hyung_ cantiknya ini.

"Jadi, _Hyung_ tidak marah padaku?"

"Jika kau bertanya sekali lagi hal itu, aku akan benar-benar marah padamu."

Shindong mengangguk cepat. Ia tak ingin membuat Heechul marah padanya. Heechul sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

"Sudahlah. Kau menggangguku."

Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Shindong yang tersenyum lega. Satu bebannya sudah terangkat.

"Tinggal bicara dengan Donghae," gumam Shindong.

"Shindong _Hyung_!"

Shindong menoleh begitu mendengar seruan itu. Tapi belum sempat Shindong melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, tubuh Shindong terhuyung sedikit ke belakang. Untung saja ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Jika tidak, ia yakin dirinya dan seseorang yang dengan seenaknya ini menubruk tubuhnya akan sama-sama terjatuh.

"_Ya!_ Lepaskan!"

"_Shireo_!"

Shindong terdiam sebentar. Mencoba mengenali suara seseorang yang memeluknya erat ini.

"Donghae_-ah_?" tanya Shindong ragu.

Sosok yang memeluknya itu mengangguk semangat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya begitu Shindong menyebut namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu," jawab Donghae polos.

"Bukankah kau marah padaku?"

Donghae menunjukkan cengirannya pada Shindong.

"Kalau soal itu, _mianhae_, _Hyung_. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin marah padamu."

"_Mwo_? Lalu kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae menunjukkan cenngirannya.

"Itu – tidak ada alasan pasti sih, _Hyung_. Aku hanya sedang tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan _Hyung_ saja."

"_Ya!_ Kau ini! Kenapa seperti itu. Kau membuatku bingung. Kau tahu."

Donghae tertawa pelan mendengar Shindong yang bersungut-sungut padanya. Rasanya menyenangkan berhasil menjahili _Hyung_ dihadapannya ini.

"_Mianhae_, _Hyung_."

"Hhhh. _Ne_ _ne_. Lupakan masalah itu."

Donghae mengangguk.

"Kita kembali ke dorm bersama ya, _Hyung_."

Shindong hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan bersisian dengan Donghae. Mendengar segala celoteh yang Donghae ucapkan sepanjang koridor.

~ShindongDay~

Keadaan di dorm Super Junior kini sudah kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi rasa canggung diantara member satu dan yang lain. Bahkan, Donghae terlihat lebih sering bermanja pada Shindong sejak dua hari ini. Menimbulkan decakan dari member yang lain.

"Kadang aku merasa lebih baik Donghae bersikap seperti kemarin. Setidaknya walau ia marah tidak jelas, tapi Donghae tidak bersikap _childish_."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Kau benar, _Hyung_. Aku bosan melihatnya bersikap manja pada Shindong _Hyung_," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kalian yang protes. Shindong _Hyung_ saja tidak protes dengan sikapku."

"Karena Shindong _Hyung_ tidak fokus padamu, Donghae _pabo_," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Kyuhyun_ie_, aku ini _Hyung_mu."

"Lalu?" sahut Kyuhyun acuh.

Ryeowook yang mendengar jelas ucapan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shindong. Tatapan mata Shindong memang terlihat kosong. Sepertinya hanya raganya saja yang ada disana, sedangkan jiwanya entah melayang pergi kemana.

"Dong_ie_ _Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

Semua member Super Junior yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tangah dorm menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Shindong. Sedangkan yang ditatap sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Donghae sambil me_ne_puk pelan bahu Shindong.

Shindong terkesiap. Ia memandang tak mengerti _dongsaengdeul_nya yang menatapnya khawatir. Ah, kecuali Kyuhyunn yang sepertinya kembali fokus dengan layar PSPnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_?" ulang Sungmin.

"Eh? Ah, _ne, nan_ _gwaenchana_," sahut Shindong dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sebuah senyum yang mereka semuapun tahu jika senyum itu tak tulus dari dasar hati Shindong.

"Apa _Hyung_ masih memikirkan sikapku dan Heechul _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"_Aniyo_, Donghae_-ah_. Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi."

"Lalu kenapa beberapa hari ini _Hyung_ terlihat murung. Bahkan jauh lebih murung dibandingkan saat Heechul _Hyung_ dan Donghae mendiamkan _Hyung_."

Lagi-lagi Shindong memaksakan sebuah senyum dihadapan _dongsaeng_nya. Berusaha meyakinkan jika ia baik-baik saja. Akhirnya, mau tak mau, mereka semua menganggukkan kepala. Tak ingin memaksa Shindong untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

~ShindongDays~

"_Hyung_, temani aku membeli keperluan di dorm, _ne_?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Ayolah, _Hyung_, sebelum Ryeowook_ie_ marah."

"Tunggu dulu HyukJae. Seingatku dua hari lalu aku baru saja menemani Ryeowook_ie _membeli keperluan di dorm."

"Hehe, kemarin malam aku menghabiskan beberapa camilan yang ada, _Hyung_. Jadi, _jebal_, temani aku membelinya. Sebelum Ryeowook_ie_ tahu dan marah, _Hyung_."

Shindong menarik nafas pasrah. _Namja_ dihadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa bisa orang yang banyak makan sepertinya masih memiliki tubuh sekecil itu?

"_Arraseo_."

Eunhyuk hampir melonjak girang mendengar persetujuan Shindong. Tapi ia segera menahannya saat melihat Shindong mendelik padanya. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan dorm.

Begitu yakin Eunhyuk dan Shindong keluar dari dorm, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Apa sudah aman?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya sudah. Baiklah, _it's show time_," seru Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil Heechul _Hyung_ dan Donghae dulu, _ne_? Kalian lakukan yang bisa kalian lakukan."

"_Ne_," sahut Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kompak.

~ShindongDays~

Shindong menatap malas pada Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi sama sekali tak berhenti berkeliling. Hampir dua jam lamanya mereka berdua berkelilling di Hyundai Departement Store.

Kenapa mereka jauh-jauh kesana? Tanyakan saja pada Eunhyuk. Salah satu member Super Junior yang cukup kikir ini mengajak kesana berharap akan dapat diskon. Mengingat Hyundai adalah departement store milik _Appa_ Siwon.

Bosan melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya berputar-putar, Shindong mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Matanya bergerak melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sesekali melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Hingga tatapan matanya tertuju pada satu arah yang membuatnya terpaku.

Disana, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya saat ini, Shindong melihat Nari bersama dengan seorang _namja_ yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. _Namja_ itu terlihat mengacak mesra rambut Nari. Nari sendiri hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"_Hyung_, ayo kembali ke dorm."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya saat ucapannya tak mendapat respon dari _namja_ dihadapannya ini. Dan kebingungannya semakin bertambah saat dilihatnya Shindong terdiam terpaku menatap ke satu arah. Karena penasaran, Eunhyuk pun mengikuti arah pandang Shindong.

"_Omo_!" pekik Eunhyuk pelan.

Pekikan Eunhyuk menyadarkan Shindong. Memang tak terlalu keras. Tapi untuk Shindong yang berada tepat disamping Eunhyuk, pekikan _namja_ itu cukup mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Shindong. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Shindong, Eunhyuk malah menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?"

Shindong tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_."

Eunhyuk yang tahu jika keadaan Shindong sedang tidak baik, akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menuju kasir guna membayar semua barang belanjaannya. Dan entah bagaimana awalnya, Nari secara tiba-tiba melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Shindong tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Nari. Membuat Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Annyeong_, Eunhyuk_-ah_. _Annyeong_, Shindong _Oppa_."

Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung melihat hal itu.

"_An – annyeong_, Nari_-ya_," balas Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Berbelanja. Kebetulan kebutuhan dorm sudah hampir habis."

Nari mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Ia melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah Shindong yang sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Ah, _mianhae_, Nari_-ya_, _nuguya_?"

Nari mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap sosok _namja_ yang sejak tadi berdiri diam disampingnya.

"Ah, kenalkan, ini Kim Si Yon, putra sahabat _Appa_ku. _Oppa_, kenalkan, mereka Eunhyuk dan Shindong."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kim Si Yon _imnida_. Ah, aku tahu kalian. Kalian member Super Junior, kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Shindong. Merasa khawatir sekaligus tak tega pada _Hyung_nya itu, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan itu.

"Ah, _mianhae_, Nari_-ya_, sepertinya kami harus kembali ke dorm sekarang. Kami permisi dulu, Nari_-ya_, Si Yon_-ssi_. _Annyeong!_"

Shindong berjalan mendahului Eunhyuk setelah menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada dua orang dihadapannya.

"_Semoga kau bisa bebahagia dengannya, Nari."_

Begitu sampai di dorm, Shindong langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sama sekali menghiraukan beberapa _dongsaeng_nya yang terlihat tengah menyibukkan dirinya di ruang tengah dorm. Ia sungguh merasa lelah. Baik fisik maupun batinnya. Ia sangat butuh istirahat saat ini.

Eunhyuk yang menyusul tak berapa lama setelah Shindong terlihat mengulum senyum. Sepertinya _namja_ _hyper_ itu merasa begitu senang. Dan kesenangannya itu juga disambut baik oleh member yang lain.

"Daripada kau senyum-senyum seperti itu, lebih baik kau membantu kami," celetuk Kangin.

"_Ne_, _Hyung_."

~ShindongDays~

Shindong terlihat menggeliat pelan. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Gelap. Sepertinya ia ketiduran tadi. Dan ia yakin, saat ini sudah malam. Shindong mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya. Melihat jam yang tertera disana.

"_Mwo_? Sudah hampir jam 12 malam? _Aigo_, sepertinya aku terlalu lama jatuh tertidur."

Shindong mendudukkan dirinya. Sebenarnya lebih baik jika dirinya kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi ia merasa lapar. Ia jatuh tertidur sebelum jam makan malam. Dan ia yakin, Eunhyuk pasti menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pada yang lain. Hingga mereka tidak ada yang membangunkannya untuk makan malam.

Shindong menyalakan lampu yang ada di meja nakasnya. Setidaknya lampu itu dapat sedikit membantu penglihatannya.

Shindong terpaku saat melihat semangkuk Soondubu Jiggae*. Dibawah mangkuk itu terdapat sebuah kertas kecil. Sepertinya itu sebuah note.

"_Aku menyiapkan ini untuk Hyung makan malam. Mungkin saat Hyung terbangun nanti, makanan itu sudah tak hangat. Jadi, Hyung bisa menghangatkannya nanti. Hwaiting, Hyung."_

Shindong tersenyum kecil membaca pesan yang ia sangat yakin dibuat oleh Ryeowook. Ia mengangkat mangkuk berisi Soondubu Jiggae itu. Memang sudah tak terasa hangat.

"Hanya mencium aromanya saja membuatku semakin lapar. Ah, lebih baik aku menghangatkannya lebih dulu. Jam segini pasti yang lain sudah tertidur."

Shindong pun berjalan menuju dapur. Berniat untuk menghangatkan makanan yang disiapkan Ryeowook.

Shindong mengerjapkan matanya saat tak mendapati satu pun lampu di dorm yang menyala. Dengan meraba dinding disampingnya, Shindong berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Saat ia menemukannya, matanya kembali mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Baru saja Shindong membuka matanya dan hendak berjalan menuju dapur, sebuah –atau mungkin banyak– suara mengejutkannya.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida!_"

Shindong hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang begitu mendengar seruan tadi. Belum lagi dua _namja_ _hyper_ Super Junior yang meniupkan terompet dengan sangat kencang.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida_

_Saranghaneun uri Shindong_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida"_

Shindong masih terpaku ditempatnya dengan memegang semangkuk Soondubu Jiggae. Sepertinya Shindong masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, _Hyung_," pinta Sungmin.

"_Eoh_?"

"_Aigo_, _uri_ Shindong sepertinya bingung, _ne_? Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu?"

"_Mwo_? Ulang tahun? Memang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"28 September, _Oppa_. Baru beberapa menit, sih."

Suara seorang _yeoja_ yang begitu dikenal Shindong membuat fokusnya langsung kembali. _Yeoja_ itu, yang tak lain adalah Nari, terlihat memegang _bhirtday cake_. Ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari yang dipegang oleh Sungmin.

"Nari_-ya_," lirih Shindong.

"Apa _Oppa_ tak ingin meniup lilinnya? Aku dan Sungmin _Oppa_ sudah cukup lama memegang kue ini, _Oppa_."

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. Apa kau tak tahu jika sangat pegal memegang kue ini."

Mengesampingkan semua rasa penasarannya, Shindong menuruti ucapan Nari dan Sungmin. Setelah berdo'a dalam hati, Shindong meniup lilin yang ada di _bhirtday cake_ itu bergantian.

"_Saengil chukkae_ Shin Dong Hee!"

Pekikan dari kedelapan _namja_ dihadapannya membuatnya mau tak mau menunjukkan senyumnya. Ryeowook yang melihat Shindong masih memegang mangkuk langsung mengambil alih mangkuk tersebut.

"_Gomawo_. _Jeongmal_ _gomawo_yo."

Mereka semua hanya menjawab perkataan Shindong dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Bahkan Eunhyuk sudah mencuri-curi cream yang ada di _bhirtday cake_ milik Shindong.

"_Saengil chukkae_, Shindong_-ssi_."

Shindong seperti kembali ditarik ke alam nyata saat melihat _namja_ yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia lihat bersama dengan Nari. Ia baru ingat jika Nari juga berada di dorm saat ini.

"_Gomawo_, Si Yon_-ssi_," balas Shindong sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Oppa_, ini hadiah untuk _Oppa_."

Nari terlihat bergelayut manja pada lengan Shindong sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Shindong.

"Nari_-ya_, jangan seperti ini. Tidak enak dilihat Si Yon_-ssi_."

Nari mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan halus Shindong.

"_Oppa_ sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, ya?"

"_Mwo_? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Nari_-ya_."

"Sudahlah, Nari. Hentikan. Apa kau mau _namjachingu_mu ini semakin salah paham, _eoh_?"

Nari tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Si Yon. Ia memandang Shindong lembut yang sedang menatap tak mengerti ke arahnya. Sedikit menjinjitkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup sekilas pipi Shindong.

"_Mianhae_, _ne_, _Oppa_. Aku tak serius dengan perkataanku tempo hari. _Appa_ tak pernah berniat menjodohkanku dengan siapapun. _Appa_ sangat mengerti jika hanya Shindong _Oppa_ lah kebahagiaanku."

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudnya?"

"Semua yang kau alami hampir dua minggu ini untuk kejutanmu, Shindong_-ah_. Heechul _Hyung_ yang bertengkar dengan Nari. Donghae yang mendiamkanmu. Dan juga Nari yang mengatakan jika Jung _Ahjushi_ menjodohkannya."

"Jadi? Semua hanya sandiwara?"

Mereka semua mengangguk serempak.

"Pertemuan kita di Kona Beans itu sandiwaramu?"

Nari tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aktingku hebat kan, _Oppa_?"

"_Aigo_, kau benar-benar membuatku hampir mati, _Chagi_. Ah, tunggu, apakah kehadiran In Yong _Noona_ juga rencana kalian?"

"In Yong _Noona_ sama sekali tak tahu menahu hal ini Shindong_ie._ Ia memberitahuku hal ini saat aku menghubungi _Eomma_. Dan aku langsung mengklarifikasi pada yang lain. Karena aku ingat, sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

Suara lembut itu. Shindong menatap yang lain satu persatu. Heechul terlihat mengarahkan _smartphone_nya pada Shindong.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

"_Saengil chukkae_, Shindong_ie_. _Mianhae_, aku tak bisa hadir disana. Aku berdo'a semoga kau selalu sehat. Cepatlah lamar Nari pada Jung _Ahjushi_."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, _Hyung_. _Gomawo_, _ne_, _Hyung_."

"_Ne_, _cheonmaneyo_. _Mianhae_, aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Jaga kesehatan kalian. Sukses untuk Super Show kalian selanjutnya. _Annyeong!_"

Suasana mendadak hening. Sepertinya mereka masih merindukan sosok _Leader_ terbaik yang mereka miliki itu.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita berpesta," seru Eunhyuk memecah keheningan.

"Ah, Eunhyuk_-ah_ benar. Lagipula ini sudah sangat larut. Jangan sampai besok kita terlambat."

Dan tanpa dikomando, mereka semua langsung menyerbu makanan yang ada. Shindong hanya tersenyum melihat semuanya. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak bermaksud bergabung. Ia menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Mengambil _smartphone_nya yang beberapa kali bergetar. Melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Yesung, Kibum, Hangeng dan juga kenalannya yang lain.

"_Oppa_, makanlah. Kudengar dari Ryeowook_ie_, _Oppa_ belum makan malam."

Nari datang membawakan seporsi Soondubu Jiggae yang tadi dibawa oleh Shindong. Shindong tersenyum dan menarik Nari untuk duduk disisinya.

"_Gomawo_. Walaupun kau membuatku hampir tak bisa bernafas, _keundae_, aku sangat berterimakasih."

"_Ne_, _Oppa_. _Mianhae_ jika aku sedikit keterlaluan. Yang perlu _Oppa_ tahu, aku sangat mencintai _Oppa_."

"_Ne_, aku tahu."

Dan dini hari itu dorm Super Junior lantai 12 terlihat begitu berantakan. Hah! Biarkanlah mereka menikmati itu semua. Sebelum mereka kembali disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal yang terasa mencekik mereka.

~Fin~

*Soondubu Jiggae itu masakan yang dibuat dari ikan segar, sedikit daging sapi, bubuk cabe, tahu sutra dan telur.

Ah, ya, karena saya kurang tahu pastinya berapa umur Nari Eonnie, jadi saya buat Nari Eonnie disini lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Sungmin _Oppa_, 86li_ne_. Jadi EunHae manggil dia tanpa embel-embel _Noona_, Nari juga manggil mereka tanpa embel-embel _Oppa_.

Oke, semoga puas dengan FF ini. Sekali lagi, saengil chukkae Shindong _Oppa_, uri Teddy Bear *plak

Makin langgeng sama Nari Eonnie. Ditunggu undangannya untuk ELF ^^


End file.
